City of Love, Sorrow, Comfort, and Happiness
by awesomecool30biancawriter
Summary: Dealing with grief and loss is hard. Simon trying to get his memories back, Isabelle struggling with her love life, Clace, Malec, Sizzy,and more!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

City of Love, Sorrow, Comfort, and Happiness

Summary: Dealing with grief and loss is hard. Simon trying to get his memories back, Isabelle struggling with her love life, Clace, Malec, Sizzy,and more!

**Chapter One Part One**

Clary looked at herself in Isabelle's mirror. She'd grown a bit more comfortable with short attire. She was trying on the dress she'd worn when Valentine died, it was Amatis's dress, and Luke thought that she might want it. Isabelle stared at her through the mirror.

"You look beautiful and amazing, sure, but Jace has already seen that," she commented.

"Izzy, I don't have any other dress, and I'm definitely not wearing that shirt you have with tights. That's awful," Clary protested.

"Okay, fine. No Izzy clothes," Clary had a wave of relief, but that was short lived. "We're going emergency shopping. Let's go!"

Clary and Isabelle were stuck in Forever 21, well, Isabelle thought she was in heaven, Clary thought she was hell, but to think about it, hell was probably a lot worse than being in a clothing shop with Isabelle. Izzy picked a dress out.

"Try this on," she ordered. Clary did, and complained, too.

"Ugh! This shows too much," she said.

"Okay, let's see," Isabelle held out a dress around the exact same size as the shirt-dress she'd made Clary wear (Reference: City of Bones) except it wasn't really a shirt, it was really a dress. It was dark blue, so dark it was almost black, and it had a floral design that wasn't printed, instead it was made out of lace material, and it had a brown belt with a gold clasp. (What do you call that thing on the belt?) "I love it!" Izzy gushed after Clary had put it on. Clary 'loved' it too and the purchase was made. They went to another shop but this time for shoes and she got choco-brown slippers with gold straps. Isabelle gave her a pink headband with a red rose on it, and much to Clary's protest got her an expensive Michael Kors handbag and a pair of sunglasses, which she both later ditched while Izzy was in the bathroom. She got her hair styled and some makeup on. She was ready.

They returned to the Institute in time for Luke's second wedding reception, since the first one had been "most rudely interrupted", not that he meant it. Jocelyn had agreed for her reception to be there, much to everybody's relief.

Magnus Bane leaned in the doorway of Alec's room, amused by two facts: One, the little Shadowhunter hadn't even noticed he was there, and another, Alec was muttering about what Magnus would think of his new suit and 'perfectly' shined shoes, and Magnus would point out, had a speck of dust on them. He spoke up.

"I think it's wonderful. The warlock's cat eyes glowed. Alec whirled.

"How long have you been standing there?" He blurted.

"Long enough," said Magnus. Alec blushed a tomato red color.

"You didn't he-" he was cut off.

"Hear? I heard every word. And you're welcome for the generous thanking," said Magnus sarcastically. Alec hung his head, and for a fleeting moment Magnus contemplated how_ cute _he was.

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's perfectly alright," said Magnus, pleased. The warlock was also wearing a suit, and a yellow necktie. His shoes had no dust on them- no, not even a speck! "Come, Alexander Lightwood, let us go to the party."

Simon fiddled with his necktie as he entered the Institute function room. (Yes, there is one! Created by Yours Truly in the World of FanFiction) There were already a lot of people: Maryse, Robert, Clary, Jace, Magnus, Alec, and his heart stopped- Isabelle-. It was so long since he'd seen her, almost a month. Isabelle glanced at him and flashed a smile, approaching him with a drink.

"You want?" she looked wistfully past him. "Once, you took a drink at one of Magnus Bane's parties and turned in to a rat," she laughed a beautiful laugh. Then her expression darkened. "Clary and Jace walked into Dumort, the vampire hotel, to save you. Pretty risky, but it was worth it." She smiled again. "I guess you don't remember?" Simon frowned.

"A hazy memory. Magnus is doing memory therapy on me, remember?" Isabelle snorted.

"And you're telling ME to remember..." Simon grinned.

"Can we dance?"

Alec was in a bad mood. The moment he'd turned his back a girl had asked Magnus to dance, and of course Alec had to let Magnus go. He furiously wanted to tell the girl that the men did the asking, not the women! He saw the girl giggling and flirting with Magnus and felt a bit of jealousy. Then he saw the unbelievable

(Hi, so I'll get back to Clace now!)

Clary stood there,with no partner, feeling miserable. She didn't want to join Alec's Pity Party, he'd sent her an 'invite'. Where was Jace? Then she saw him, in a white shirt, leather jacket, black pants, and black Converse shoes.

"Do you have to be so casual?" Was her first comment. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"What a happy welcome. And I don't like suits."

Clary grinned and kissed him quickly. He held out his arm.

"Let's dance?" They joined Magnus and some flirty girl, Simon&Isabelle, Jocelyn&Luke and others on the dance floor.

(I'm guessing you're excited to see what Alec saw)

The girl kissed Magnus after pushing him to the bathroom (No Gender) . Alec gasped and stood up as the girl (very strong) pushed Magnus to the bathroom. Magnus finally managed to get himself free. Then Alec appeared and pummeled the girl to pieces.

"Disgusting,"said the warlock. Alec glared at him.

"What was THAT?" His voice rose, "I thought- I thought-"

"Look, Alec, don't overreact. Trust me, it was not my wanting."

Alec took a deep breath.

"Right. Sorry."

Second time he'd said sorry today

Thanks for reading! This is not a one shot just so telling you. Sorry to end it so abruptly. Let's call this Chapter 1 Part 1? LOL!

✏️BiancaWriter✏️


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter One Part Two coming up! Enjoy! R&R!

Summary: Dealing with grief and loss is hard. Simon trying to get his memories back, Isabelle struggling with her love life, Clace, Malec, Sizzy,and more!

**Chapter One Part Two**

_**The Institute, 11:04 p.m.**_

Jace Herondale hugged Clary before she went home and turned to see Isabelle standing a little way off with Simon. She looked pleased and happy. And maybe a bit drunk. He decided not to intrude and turned to go back inside when he was faced by Alec and Magnus, who were hugging each other. Jace groaned and wanted to become invisible. He heard Alec say,

"Keep my room clean, will you?" And a muffled reply. Then, "Magnus, it's just a night, by the Angel, let me go..." Though Jace sensed his parabatai didn't want to leave. Then they broke apart and turned and saw Jace. Magnus cleared his throat.

"Goodbye, Alexander-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Okay, fine. Goodbye, Alec!" And he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Alec sighed and glared at Jace.

"You did not hear or see anything, got it?"

Jace rolled his eyes

"Got it," he said.

**_The Institute, 7:07 a.m. (New Day)_**

Isabelle called Simon the very next morning.

"Are you going anywhere today?" She asked.

"In fact, no. Why?"

"You want to go to Taki's? My favorite restaurant."

"Sure. Dinner?" And Isabelle answered in the affirmative. It was settled. Isabelle was in a cheerful mood the rest of the day. Alec had stayed only until lunch then had rushed to Magnus again. Jace and Clary were in the movies. So Isabelle, from one to six was stuck with lessons. She was saved by Raphael Santiago (Who wanted to break up Sizzy! :O) who invited her out to see watched the moon rise up, it was a full moon. The picture of a happy couple. Almost. Raphael 'detained' her until nine, when she told him about Simon and how she needed to go. She didn't even know why she'd even agreed to it. Power of Persuasion apparently worked on girls that were being hit on by boys since the girls would be distracted. She pushed Raphael away and hurried to her feet, not believing it was nine o'clock already.

Simon was waiting for Isabelle, he had arrived fifteen minutes earlier than the appointed seven o'clock, but now it was seven thirty and she still wasn't present. Simon felt his stomach growl. He had missed lunch. Minutes, hours, passed by. Isabelle quickly got dressed and hurried to Taki's. Meanwhile, Simon was awakened by the waitress.

"Are you taking an order, sir?" Simon gulped.

"No, my date- my date- didn't come," he said.

"Aren't enough for her, huh? Well, if you're just here to sleep, might as well go home." Simon was so embarrassed that he hurried out, starving. He bumped into Izzy rushing down the block. He stopped and said,

"Is this your idea of dinnertime, Isabelle?" He asked. She looked down. He was so hungry he was a bit crazy. He took a step-

He suddenly felt very weak. The world was spinning, and everything went black as he said Isabelle's name again.

**_Magnus's Apartment, 12:54 nn (Same Day)_**

Magnus Bane lay stretched out on the couch, like a cat in the sun. He heard the door bell ring and yelled,

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT THY SLEEP?" In which Alec's voice replied,

"It's me, Magnus. You can open the door now." Magnus jumped up and threw the door wide, catching Alec by surprise. The shadowhunter was enveloped in Magnus's arms. The warlock let go and stared at Alec.

"Couldn't sleep last night?" His beloved Shadowhunter had dark circles under his eyes, and his face was pale with lack of sleep. His posture was slumped and tired.

"No, I was fine," Alec lied, very unsuccessfully.

"Liar. Here's and energy potion," Magnus, though originally without an energy potion, got one out of thin air and presented it to Alec. "Sleep for five minutes, drink this, and do 100 pushups."

Alec looked horrified at his workout.

"I was kidding. Just sleep for five minutes and drink." Alec crashed on the couch and closed his eyes. What seemed like a second later, Magnus woke poor Alec up and poured bright blue liquid into his mouth. It tasted like bubblegum and mint. He was drowsy at first, the gradually his energy increased until he went hyper. He calmed down and proceeded to exercise by running on the treadmill. Magnus resumed his cat-stretching, and everything was happy and comfortable again.

**_The Institute, 10:32 p.m. (Same Day)_**

Isabelle Lightwood sat anxiously by Simon's bedside, hoping he would wake up. This was all her fault. They had force-fed him, but he couldn't miss a day of training, exams and tests were coming up. She would certainly report Raphael to the Clave... She was snapped back to reality by Jace's voice.

"You're really so worried about him, aren't you?" Isabelle gave a slight nod. "How sweet." Jace said sarcastically. Isabelle glared at him and returned her attention to Simon, who was stirring.

"I bet you have another date with Clary," she said to Jace.

"No, I don't. One date a month. Mom's rule." Isabelle laughed.

"Wow, such acceptance," she commented. She could feel Jace's glare on the back of her neck. Simon's lids fluttered. His eyes opened, unfocused.

"Hey. Who are you?" He asked groggily and for a moment Izzy panicked. What if Simon had lost his memory again? Then : "Oh. Hey, Isabelle." He sat up.

"Where's Clary? Have you seen her? Is she fine?" Simon inquired. Isabelle felt a pang of hurt and jealousy that she quickly pushed away.

"Ask Jace."

"Clary is training, and yes, she's fine, Simon." Jace answered cautiously.

"Oh, I see," said Simon. Izzy turned to Jace.

"Can you leave us alone for a moment?" She asked. Jace smirked.

"Why?" Isabelle gave him a look and Jace threw up his hands.

"Okay, fine," said Jace resignedly. "I'll leave you guys alone."

Simon glanced at her and asked for something to eat, and Isabelle ordered Chinese takeout for him. He took a bite and soon after finished every last piece. Isabelle brought him a glass of water which he took a sip of. Then Simon was provided with a Star Wars Magazine (the edition that hadn't come out on newsstands yet) and he thanked her profusely. His smile looked a bit forced. He was working on a Star Wars- Which Character Are You? Quiz when Isabelle blurted,

"I'm sorry," she looked at her hands. The palms were scarred with thin white lines.

"Look up, Isabelle," Simon said. She did.

And then Simon pressed his lips to hers. He tasted like bubblegum. It was a second. Then he released her.

"I forgive you," Simon smiled a crooked smile, "Just tell me exactly why you didn't make it?" Isabelle sighed.

"Raphael. You know how hot he is?" She asked. "I mean, he has a solid six-pack and its just his pale skin ruining everything. Well, he told me to meet him on some business by a lake at around five when the sun had set already. He was shirtless, in swimming trunks. He dived in, and got out. He invited me to join him. I went back to the Institute and got a swim suit, with him. I asked a servant to bring it to me. I changed in the trees and went to the lake. We swam and then sat on the bank watching the moon go up. And then a vampire appeared and took him away and that moment it took for me to break out of it. I pushed Raphael away and rushed to Taki's," she explained. Simon nodded.

"You're going to report it, right?" Isabelle nodded. "So can I get out of this bed to go with you to Maryse?" Isabelle nodded again. Simon grinned. "Let's go!"

(I've been thinking, we gotta have more CLACE! So yeah, let's move! Keep reading!)

**_The Institute, 11:05 p.m. (Same Day)_**

Jace bumped into Clary outside her room. She was coming from training, wearing a black tank top and exercise shorts. In her hand was a white towel and green water jug. Her sneakers were untied. She looked exhausted. She smiled at him distractedly and opened the door to her room. Jace slipped inside. She didn't notice. After picking out one of her jeans and t-shirts she entered the bathroom. Jace decided to sneak into her diary, or rather, sketchpad. And he almost laughed out loud. It was him and Clary on the beach, he was only wearing a pair of swimming trunks and Clary was in a one piece swimsuit and white shorts. She was grinning. Jace was giving that smile that suggested mischief. She'd captured him so perfectly it was like he'd actually been there, and it was a photo souvenir. He turned the page. It was her holding a trophy that said, "Best Shadowhunter Ever- From Jace." On the other page it was Jace and Clary again, sitting in a fancy restaurant. Clary was eating a cheesecake and Jace chocolate cake. The next scene was Jace presenting a rose to her on Valentine's day. He shuddered. His father's day. Valentine had not loved, despite what his name suggested. Then the next page, they were kissing. There was a mistletoe above them. Jace closed the sketchpad suddenly when Clary came out. She froze.

"Jace Herondale, by the Angel! Do you really have to look at my private thoughts? What did you see? No, don't tell me!"

Jace showed her anyways.

"Do you want to play Truth or Dare? I' !" Clary rolled her eyes. She was blushing, and it was cute.

"Fine, but you're totally gonna pay for that!"

Awwww such sweet and romantic Clary! What do you think will happen? Please review for possible ideas for Truth or Dare! By the way, I don't know when my next update will come along.

✏️BiancaWriter✏️


End file.
